


Over Blueberries

by RiotFalling



Series: WinterIron Month [7]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Why do i always write Tony trying to break up with people over food? IDK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Bucky makes breakfast.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Month [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650586
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138
Collections: WinterIron Month 2020





	Over Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> SFW Saturday, Pancakes AND “I wanna break up.”

“I want to break up,” Tony blurts out, freezing in the kitchen doorway.

Bucky barely glances up at him as he asks “is it because I didn’ put blueberries in th’ pancakes?”

“Yes,” Tony says seriously, crossing the kitchen to wrap himself around Bucky’s back, “it’s because you didn’t put blueberries in the pancakes. How could you?”

“Don’ know what my problem is,” Bucky says, and Tony swats at his stomach when he feels Bucky laughing. “I don’t suppose you’d consider takin’ me back if I tell you I _did_ put chocolate chips in ‘em?”

Tony makes a couple considering noises, then presses his lips to the back of Bucky’s neck and says “I suppose I could be convinced.”


End file.
